¿Qué es eso de allá arriba?
by Night Curse
Summary: Jon invita a Damian a cazar libros con sus compañeros de la escuela, nada fuera de lo normal iba a pasar… ¿cierto? [Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "Guerra de besos" del foro "Torre de los Titanes"]. ONE-SHOT SUPERSONS


Este es un fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "Guerra de besos" del foro "Torre de los Titanes", y es un One-shot.

Palabras: 1980

Pairing?: DamiJon

Todos los derechos reservados a DC Comics. (P.D.: Gracias por existir y crear Supersons).

Estoy realmente emocionada de haber escrito esto porque conforme la idea se fraguaba en mi mente quise plasmarla rápidamente. Sé que casi no he tenido actividad últimamente por aquí. Me pondré al corriente cuando logre liberarme de mis pendientes en la escuela porque esos si son urgentes ahora así que quizás vuelvan a estar ausente por un rato más. Perdonen las molestias, sé que hay gente disgustada por que en definitiva ahora estoy en puro DC, pero créanme, nunca he estado más feliz.

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Qué es eso de allá arriba?**

 **.**

Damian estaba sorprendido cuando oyó el término "caza de libros" de los labios de Jon. Había considerado al Condado de Hamilton a trescientas millas de la urbe de Metropolis como lo que era, un condado donde sembraran calabazas y celebraran festivales de cosecha con premios a la berenjena más grande del estado o asuntos similares. Cuando encontró a Jon tan interesado en encontrar libros junto con todo su salón de clases no pudo sino asombrarse por el prejuicio levantado hacia su amigo y camaradas porque quizás no cazaban conejos con los dientes como los había señalado un día usando aquella frase despectiva como mero pretexto para provocar a Jon y que este saliera de misión con él.

Jon podía ser solo un niño de diez años pero sus habilidades bien le permitirían tener un lugar reservado con los titanes, y este era el plan de Damian como actual líder de los Teen Titans, conseguirse a un aliado más cercano a su edad con quién de verdad gustara de retar en videojuegos y no lo fuera a molestar como Garfield. De Jon podía confiar en la forma en cómo Lois y Clark lo habían criado, con toda la nobleza, curiosidad y ánimos que una sana vida familiar de campo podría brindarle.

'Realmente resulta entrañable esa educación a cielo abierto' pensaba Damian mirando a Jon de un lado a otro recogiendo objetos de su casa con su madre sirviéndole cocoa caliente en un termo y apartándole una bolsa de malvaviscos. Había nevado en la región, tenían un muñeco en la entrada y la evidencia de un fuerte para la guerra de bolas de nieve que los niños habían tenido horas antes cuando Damian llegó.

Ahora Jon estaba apurado de arriba abajo. La cita con sus compañeros de clase era a mediodía y aún no estaban en marcha. Como había nevado toda la semana y habían pospuesto la caza hasta ese día su teléfono sonaba a cada rato con notificaciones de su equipo de búsqueda.

La lámpara de mano fue el último objeto que le faltaba y de la cual revisó que funcionara encendiéndola y aún así corrió a buscar en una gaveta baterías extra por si estas se terminaban.

Cuando Lois le entregó el termo y lo guardó en su mochila Jon estaba seguro de ya estar listo para irse. Se acomodó la bufanda después de atar con doble nudo sus tenis blancos.

—Está todo. Ya podemos salir a cazar —sonrió con las manos en las asas hacia Damian quién cruzado de brazos y recargado en un hombro en la entrada pretendía odiar de su parloteo—. Hasta la noche mamá —se despedía el chico Kent de su madre. Recogiendo raudo su trineo de madera y las correas del mismo en su espalda golpeaba con torpeza su mochila. Sus lentes se desacomodaban por lo pesado de su carga y sus rápidos movimientos.

—Jon. Olvidaste tu gorro, ¿quieres congelarte los oídos?— le alcanzó Lois en el porche de la casa poniéndolo sobre su cabello negro maternalmente. Todavía le acomodó el cabello y pellizcó la nariz.

—Lo siento mamá —se acomodó la bufanda de nuevo con una sonrisa. Su respiración podía verse por la fría temperatura.

—Ahora sí. No te metas en demasiados problemas ¿de acuerdo? Ni tú, ni el perro…

Krypto en el porche sacaba la lengua, al saberse aludido bajó las orejas y miró de lado a Lois. Ella solo le dedicó una mirada dulce.

—Diviértanse niños

—Lo haremos —aseguró su hijo bajando a saltos las escaleras—. Vamos Damian, llegaremos tarde

Caminando a su lado mientras Jon instalaba su trineo atándolo a Krypto su invitado le miraba arrogante e incrédulo. Bufó.

—¿Realmente creíste que me iría a subir a un trineo de niños atado a un perro?

—¡Será divertido, lo prometo! —exclamó Jon —recuerda que Krypto no es un perro normal

Malhumorado pero despierta su curiosidad Damian se subió detrás de Jon quién le daba la señal a su galgo de empezar su carrera. Krypto empezó la carrera ladrando. Los cascabeles en el collar le dieron un toque muy pintoresco de Navidad para ser solo mediados de año, y esa calidez con que incluso Jon volvió a despedirse de su madre en el porche realmente tocó su corazón por más que no quisiera admitirlo.

Si él se había visto privado de muchas cosas en su infancia Jon era un boleto directo a poder vivir todo aquello de lo que se perdió y disfrutarlo.

—Creí que tu lado alien te impedía sentir frío… —comentó a medio camino.

—Soy mitad humano, claro que siento frío… solo a veces no lo siento

—¿Tienes mucha prisa por llegar con tu club de libros? Suena como un club para señoras de la tercera edad

—Es divertido. El último libro que encontré fue muy bueno. Se llama White Fang. Está en mi mochila, sé que lees rápido, te lo puedo prestar, así no te sentirás fuera de tono cuando lleguemos

No hubo respuesta, más adelante le diría que ya lo había leído.

Pasados los minutos y un largo tramo Jon esbozó una sonrisa enorme haciendo que Damian pusiera atención al camino. Había guiado a Krypto a una zona alta por la que tendrían que ir colina abajo muy accidentadamente. Hubo un salto, luego varios gritos, algunos de espanto cuando creían que iban a chocar y peleaban por la dirección del trineo, pero en definitiva todo era parte de la diversión.

Cruzaron la carretera cuando se aproximaba un tráiler, justo entre los autos pasando, Krypto cruzó veloz como un relámpago jalando el trineo con los dos niños. Apenas si se escuchó la bocina del enorme convoy que no alcanzaría a frenarse y jamás hizo el intento de detenerse porque sería en vano con la carretera congelada de todas formas. Aquello fue cardiaco. Los chicos siguieron su camino con el corazón martillando en sus pechos.

—¡Tu perro con poderes alienígenas nos va a matar Jon! —le recriminó el de atrás respirando por la boca después del grito que pegaron por ver tan cerca la muerte.

—¡Lo siento. No lo pude detener!

Krypto lanzó un ladrido, según su olfato estaban cerca de su destino.

—Por favor no le vayas a contar nada de esto a mis padres…

Haciendo una mueca Damian prometió guardar silencio. Jon no se había dado cuenta de que le había dado un arma a su amigo para chantajearlo próximamente con otra misión, una que seguramente iría a preocupar a los padres de ambos de nuevo.

Una vez llegaron al lugar acordado de la cita Damian se encontró con que se trataba de un granero abandonado. La madera estaba floja, mojada y podrida, los remaches oxidados, agujeros por todas partes, tablas rotas o faltantes y goteras en el techo. Para los niños era su rincón secreto, una guarida donde intercambiar cartas, jugar a esconderse y hacer retos. Era un refugio y punto de reunión.

No había nada como los niños de campo para enseñar a los de ciudad a jugar.

Jon ató a Krypto en un árbol, como era un perro muy dócil y obediente no desconfiaba que fuera a causar destrozos aunque siempre estaba alerta de lo que pudiera pasar.

En la entrada les impidió el paso una niña nueva de la escuela de Jon. Ella era la causante de que les faltara un participante en la caza y por eso Jon había invitado a Damian. Sin embargo habían llegado tarde y ella no quería dejarlos pasar, sobre todo a Damian que ni siquiera iba en su misma escuela, o peor aún, a ninguna. El más joven de los Wayne iba a responder mordazmente pero Jon se lo impidió.

—Damian es mi amigo, ¿no quedamos que entre más gente mejor? —quiso excusarse.

Los chicos no parecían tener problema, pero la susodicha chica nueva apenas acostumbrándose al ritmo de su nueva escuela realmente era problemática.

—Él es un desconocido, no puede entrar si no es parte del juego

—Pero es parte del juego. Incluso leyó White Fang

La niña muy segura de sí misma puso las manos en su cintura y se mostró firme.

—Si realmente quieres que tu extraño amigo entre creo que ya sabes que hacer— subió las cejas acomodándose el cabello en su diadema.

Jonathan Samuel Kent se palmeó la cara. Ella había exigido algo parecido la última vez que alguien había llegado tarde y los chicos en cuestión, niño y niña, accedieron. Todo había sido una broma. Ahora las cosas eran distintas porque eran dos niños.

La razón por la cual se exigían tanto la puntualidad entre ellos mismos era para cronometrarse antes de cazar los libros que habían instalado como un programa en la localidad. Al final de la caza el que hubiera hecho menos tiempo en encontrar su libro con las indicaciones del celular podía escoger de entre todos qué libro llevarse e intercambiarlo. Era una competencia y todo era educativo. Por eso Damian estaba sorprendido y extrañado.

Jon volteó a verlo haciendo un mohín y señaló el techo rápidamente.

—¿Qué es eso allá arriba? —le preguntó desganado.

Damian subió la vista sin terminar de visualizar nada hasta encontrar un viejo y olvidado adorno en la puerta. Pero ya fue tarde cuando al sentir la cercanía de alguien se movió y el beso robado que Jon planeaba fuera solo uno en la mejilla acabó siendo en los labios. Fue la impresión más grande que pudieran tener en sus cortas vidas.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa idiota?! —se alejó de inmediato de Jon quién se retiró tan rápido también que ni pudo empujarlo. Damian se había sonrojado y Jon no podía ocultar su sonrojo tampoco.

—¿Por qué te moviste tonto?! —se ocultó en sus manos y sus lentes aún más avergonzado que él.

No hubo tiempo de ningún silencio incómodo porque el granero se llenó de carcajadas. Un niño incluso se fue hacia atrás en su asiento doblado de risa y aún en el piso siguió burlándose.

—Ya está hecho ¿Ahora ya pueden pasar? —sonó una voz salvadora a dos metros de la entrada. Era Kathy, amiga de Jon, quién igualmente sonrojada había conseguido no reírse por el percance mientras que los demás compañeros de su salón estaban destornillados de risa y hasta lamentaban no haber tomado fotos o video del acontecimiento.

La chica nueva, triunfante de haber puesto en predicamentos a los chicos retrasados, solo se vanaglorió.

—Sí. Ya pueden pasar —dijo funestamente, y Damian y Jon entraron con la cara todavía roja cual tomate.

La caza comenzó una vez se cronometraron y empezaron a seguir las pistas en sus móviles. Jon iba acompañado de Damian, normalmente se hacían equipos de dos.

No intercambiaron palabra de lo sucedido por un largo periodo de tiempo resolviendo las pistas y yendo a la siguiente. Aún Krypto podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y mirándolos de cuando en cuando movía la cola cautelosamente al ritmo de su búsqueda.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó Damian a Jon una vez se armó de valor molesto por la vergüenza pasada caminando por el bosque hasta el siguiente acertijo.

Jon volvió a sonrojarse pero intentó no perder concentración.

—Lo hice así porque si te hubiera pedido permiso no habrías accedido —contestó. Luego miró la pantalla de su teléfono y siguió caminando hacia la siguiente pista. Su perro lo siguió.

Damian se quedó atrás mirándolo. No tuvo nada más que pensar ni quiso hacerlo.

—Idiota… —susurró para sí mismo con las manos en los bolsillos antes de decidirse a alcanzarlo.

Lo que había viejo y maltratado por el olvido colgando en la entrada del granero era un muérdago polvoriento que nadie recogió y quién sabe quién había puesto ahí alguna vez sin poderlo bajar después.

El blanco entorno nevado realmente recordaba a la Navidad, con cascabeles, trineos, muñecos de nieve y percances funestos como ese aún más. Realmente era divertido.

FIN


End file.
